My New Friend
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Para Félix toda la situación era irreal. -¿Co…? ¿Tu…? ¿Cua…? Bridgette sonrió. Esta vez ella no era la que estaba tartamudeando. -¿Te comio la lengua el gato?


Félix estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo un libro, pero su cabeza no podía concentrarse. Toda la tarde había estado pensando en Ladybug. Su belleza era deslumbrante. Brillaba como las estrellas. Era perfecta.

Suspiró completamente enamorado. Sin percatarse de que Plagg estaba mirándolo burlon.

-De manera que tienes la misma cara que yo cuando pienso en camembert…

Félix explotó de su burbuja. Entonces le gruñó.

-Yo no tengo esa cara de tonto.

-Si pudiera tomarte una foto…

-Yo solo estaba pensando en Ladybug, en lo hermosa que es- empezó su monologo sin percatarse de que una cabellera azulada lo estaba escuchando y se acercaba de manera sutil, así como de que Plagg se había escondido y hablaba solo-. La forma perfecta en que se mueve, sus deslumbrantes ojos azules…

-La forma en que me desagrada…

Félix giró su cuello velozmente. Ahí estaba Bridgette, mirándolo de manera normal, como si no hubiera insultado a su Lady.

Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Había empezado a sentir una emoción extraña cada vez que veía a la ojiazul. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te desagrada Ladybug?

-Exacto.

Félix estaba dividido en diferentes emociones, entre la estupefacción que le produce saber que Bridgette odiaba a alguien más que no sea Cleo y la indignación de que alguien pueda odiar a Ladybug.

Finalmente, ganó la estupefacción.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Bridgette suspiró.

-Para ser Chat Noir eres algo despistado.

Félix se quedó sin aire, parecía que algo se le había atorado en la garganta.

-¿Co…? ¿Tu…? ¿Cua…?

Bridgette sonrió. Esta vez ella no era la que estaba tartamudeando.

Plagg salió de la chaqueta de Félix y la miró fijamente.

-Hola- dijo con voz tímida.

A lo que de inmediato Félix lo miró cono si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. ¿Desde cuándo Plagg era tímido?

Bridgette miraba con atención al gato negro. Y sin más preámbulo, lo abrazó como a un peluche.

-¡Qué lindo!

Para Félix toda la situación era irreal, que Bridgette supiera de su identidad de héroe lo aterraba. Ahora podía decirle a alguien. Lo cual no dudaba ya que confiaba por completo en que la chica era una bocazas de primera.

O peor, podía acosarlo ahora también como Chat Noir. Esa última posibilidad lo hizo palidecer de golpe.

Bridgette lo miraba. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella también lo hubiera hecho. Claro que lo último ni en un millón de años. Lo amaba demasiado.

-Relájate, no voy a decir nada. Ladybug confío su identidad a mí, así que no te alteres.

Pero eso no hizo más que alterarlo aún más, y volvió a entrar en conflicto interno.

 _"_ _O sea que no confía en mí, pero si en Bridgette"_

Y eso le dio directo a su ego gatuno.

Y por otra parte…

-¿Conoces quien es ella bajo la máscara?

Bridgette tardó en responder.

-Sí. La conozco.

-¿Cómo es? Espera, si odias a Ladybug y tu odias a Cleo, eso significa que…

-Creo que eso quedó zanjado cuando Ale se convirtió en Lady Wifi.

-Oh, cierto.

Félix nunca se hubiera imaginado tener esa plática con Bridgette. Como da vueltas la vida.

-¿Y por qué odias a la identidad de Ladybug?

-Yo no odio a quien está bajo la máscara.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dices que la odias?

Bridgette suspiró. Era hora de tener esa plática. De dejar salir todo.

-Porque con la máscara puede ser quien desearía ser, sin miedos, sin restricciones, y sin ella solo es alguien torpe que tropieza con sus propios pies y siempre le falla a todo el mundo.

-Dudo bastante la verdad que sea así.- Félix no podía creer eso. No quería.

-Pues es así, gatito.

-Ahora miautoestima está por los suelos.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Félix, este se tapó con las manos la boca, poniendo un rostro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

Y Bridgette soltó una carcajada.

-¡No te rías!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Félix Agreste dijo un chiste de gatos! ¡Uno muy malo!- Y siguió riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Félix estaba rojo de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡Solo con su Lady decía esos chistes!

Miró a Bridgette y vio su sonrisa, instintivamente se relajó.

Bajó su mano. Suponía que no era malo.

-Para que lo sepas, no son tan malos.

Bridgette dejo de reír y se limpió una lágrima de los ojos.

-Dios, hace mucho que no me reía así.

-Qué raro, con lo risueña que eres nadie te creería.- dijo confundido el rubio.

-Aunque no lo creas minou, tengo muchos problemas en los que pensar.

-¿En serio?- Félix sonrió con burla.

-Siempre apoyo a Ladybug en todo lo que pueda, ya que es un hombre fuerte y educado. No como otros.- Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Félix con lo cual Plagg empezó a burlarse.

Félix palideció y creyó que su mundo se derrumbaba. Ignorando el insulto a su caballerosidad.

Empezó a boquear como pez sin lograr articular una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el gato?-se burló Bridgette.

En otra situación, Félix se habría reído de lo malo del chiste. Pero no estaba para risas.

-¿Hombre?- logró balbucear finalmente.

Bridgette lo miró seria por un minuto, y luego sonrió.

-Es broma, es una chica.

Félix le frunció el ceño.

-Eso no fue divertido. Casi me da un ataque.

-¿Te desgarran mis bromas?

-Brid…

La aludida dejo de burlarse y miro impactada a Félix.

-Tu…

-¿Yo que?

-Me dijiste por mi apodo…

-¿No puedo?- Félix alzó la ceja.

-No, es que es raro…

-Por cierto, no es que me queje pero…

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo vas a soltar a Plagg?

El pequeño kwami estaba cómodamente acostado en el pecho de la peliazul mientras esta lo cargaba como si fuera un peluche. Claro cabe decir que al gato no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquello.

-¡Nunca¡- dijeron juguetonamente Bridgette y Plagg al mismo tiempo.

Félix se empezó a fastidiad, y trató de ignorar la pequeña punzada que le subía lentamente por el pecho al ver a Plagg así de cómodo, cuando una pequeña parte de él le gustaría estar así. Pero claro que con su Lady.

Y pensar en ella lo hizo volver a sonreír como idiota con la mirada perdida.

Bridgette lo miraba entre divertida y triste. Pensar que era su propia rival en el amor… era deprimente por decir poco.

Nunca tuvo la intención de acercase a hablar con él, solo se dio de manera espontánea.

Cuando lo vio en la biblioteca se acordó de cómo sucedió la situación. Era irónico que ella lo descubriera, cuando era ella la que se aferraba a que no se conocieran. Estaba segura que de el minino se burlaría por como paso.

La última akumatizaciòn que se efectuó tuvieron muchos problemas para detener al atacado. Realmente tuvieron muy poco tiempo. Después de Dark Owl, fue uno de los más acercados a quitarles su miraculous, realmente pensó que había llegado su final, pero Chat siempre la estaba apoyando.

Ese día, después de salvar Paris, se le hacía tarde, como de costumbre, para ir a la escuela. Mientras corría por los tejados, observó una luz verde que sobresalía de uno de los callejones cerca de la escuela, antes de siquiera lograr acercarse, descubrió con asombro como Félix salía del mismo callejón y una criatura negra en forma de gato volaba cerca de él.

Llego a la conclusión de que eso era un Kwami, y si era un gato, debía ser Chat Noir.

Esa verdad la dejo muchas noches sin dormir. Eran tan diferentes uno del otro. Chat es coqueto, siempre hace malos chistes de gato, pero está ahí cuando alguien lo necesitaba, independientemente de lo que sucediera, es amable y siempre la apoyaba, ama ser el centro de atención y que la gente lo alabe; Félix en cambio, es frio, retraído, grosero y extremadamente hostil, detesta ser el punto de habla y una cosa importante, la odia, a ella Bridgette Dupaín-Cheng quien también era Ladybug.

Un movimiento brusco sacó a ambos de sus propias ensoñaciones. Fijaron su vista en la puerta de la biblioteca y vieron una mata de pelo rojizo correr en dicha dirección, la persona dueña del pelo traía lentes y ropa elegante.

-¿Selene?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Crees que…?

-Espero que no, seria problemático.

-¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado?

-Espero que nada…

-Vámonos.

-Vamos.

Bridgette dejó ir a Plagg con Félix y ambos se pararon. Justo al salir de la estancia, cuando Bridgette estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera, Félix tomo la mano de la chica para detenerla, había tenido un mal presentimiento.

La peliazul lo miro con duda y miro en sus ojos la desconfianza.

De inmediato se alarmo, ¿habia un akuma cerca y ella no lo había notado? La puerta se abrió y al ver hacia el frente un líquido de color rosado dio contra el suelo, Bridgette siguió con la mirada la bebida y al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos pares de ojos azul eléctrico y otros de color verde que le lanzaron una mirada furibunda.

-¿¡Que haces con mi Felichoo!?-le grito Cleo a Bridgette. Inmediatamente les vio las manos y se alteró aún más.-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltalo¡ ¡Lo ensucias¡

Al ver que ninguno le hacía caso, dio una patada en el suelo, se le contorsiono la cara y se le puso roja, dando un aspecto de tomate rubio, tanto Selene como Bridgette la miraron preocupadas.

-¿No va a explotar o sí? –Preguntó Bridgette

Y entonces, Cleo gritó todo lo que sus pulmones dieron. Tanto Félix como Bridgette se soltaron para sujetarse las orejas.

Y al ver esto, Cleo se calló y le sonrió macabramente a la peliazul. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-Aléjate de MI Felichoo. O algo feo te sucederá. Y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

Bridgette no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso la estaba amenazando? ¿A ella? ¿A Ladybug?

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó con fastidio Félix, justo cuando Bridgette iba a replicar, pero sabía que esa era una pelea que no le correspondía, así que trato de no intervenir…. Mucho.- Cleo, no soy tuyo, nunca lo fui y entiende esto, NUNCA lo seré.

Esa respuesta fue tan inesperada para Cleo que soltó de golpe a Bridgette y retrocedió unos pasos, al lado de Selene, que nunca se había movido de su lugar.

-Pero Felichoo- Se excusó Cleo con nerviosismo- Siempre hemos sido amigos. Estamos para apoyarnos, solo tú y yo, así ha sido siempre, ¿no?

-Eso era antes de entrar aquí, a la escuela, donde tengo amigos, irritantes, pero a fin de cuentas amigos, una acosadora que siempre está ahí aunque yo no lo quiera.

Cleo estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía humillarla delante de la panadera? ¿Acaso no entendían que ellos eran de una clase diferente?

-Felichoo… creo que no entiendes el concepto de "Nosotros". Vamos aléjate de esa sucia panadera.

-¿Disculpa?-Bridgette había aguantado bastante.- ¿Dijiste panaderos? ¿Acaso sabes quién te da de comer? ¿Quién crea los pasteles que te tragas? No insultes a mis tíos, que por ellos comes todo lo que te gusta. Y si ya no quieres nuestros servicios, solo les diré a mis tíos.

Cleo volvió a quedarse callada. Un gran sentimiento le inundo la cabeza. La odiaba.

Félix decidió que ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí. Sutilmente se movió a la derecha y empujo con el hombro levemente a Bridgette. Esta captó de inmediato el mensaje.

-Sabes, me gustaría poder disfrutar de su compañía, pero eso no va a suceder. Así que adiós.

Se alejó de Cleo y se fue con Félix. Salieron con elegancia y cuando la puerta de la entrada principal cerro, Bridgette estallo en carcajadas mientras Félix tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Eso fue hermoso.-se limpió una lagrima y miro con felicidad a Félix.-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-¡Espera¡-grito Félix. Bridgette lo miro asombrada, y el rubio, avergonzado, chasparreó.-Me preguntaba si podía ir hoy a tu casa más tarde. Las ganas de saber más de su Lady lo carcomía. Y si Bridgette era quien mejor la conocía, no tenía más remedio que pasar más tiempo con la chica.

Bridgette le sonrió con dulzura, causando un ritmo anormal en su corazón.

-Siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa, como Félix o como el gatito- y le guiño el ojo. Logrando que se sonrojara.-Por cierto, ¿Qué come Plagg?

-¡Camembert!- gritó una voz.

-Ugh, por favor, no me tortures así.

Bridgette se rio.

-Tengo bollitos de pan con camembert dentro, no apestan, así que no sufrirás.

-Gracias. Me salvaste.

Mientras veía a la chica irse, Félix pensó en lo sucedido, fueron muchas situaciones vividas en un solo día. Sonrió, tan vez sería el inicio de una amistad.

-Esa chica me gusta, ojala hubiera sido mi portadora. Chico, recuérdame pedirle al maestro que me elija a una chica a la próxima.

-¿A quién?-pregunto confuso.

-Olvídalo.

-Vámonos.

 ** _(Se inclina de rodillas) Perdon._**

 ** _No habia subido nada porque... es algo gracioso... Jajaja... es que... se me olvidò._**

 ** _y con respecto al nombre de Cleo... sonrais777, si estas leyendo esto, perdon por tomar el nombre pero como en mujer Cleo es diminutivo de Cleopatra, y Chloe ama ser una princesa, pues me parecio justo._**

 ** _!ONE¡ !TWO¡ !THREE¡ !GO¡ !HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


End file.
